The Beginning Of The End
by KaylieCee
Summary: There are immoral people out there, the degenerate ones, the beautiful ones. Clove was sinking in her own sin, and taking everyone with her. There was a mystery to her. It wasn't love that made Cato do those things, it was pure lust. The drinking, the lying, the age inappropriate relationship, it ruined him. But there is a certain kind of immoral that people crave, just ask Cato
1. The Beginning

The flashing red and white lights beamed all over the place, and the trace of vodka never left the musty, sweaty room.  
Summer was in the air, and with summer break, comes summer gossip,  
with only a month before school reopened, everyone was back from vacationing and that's the only thing they're talk about.

It was a Sunday night like any other; everyone was out with their friends, having a good time, enjoying their summer.  
Cato, Finnick and Peeta decided to hit the clubs that night, not realizing what a headache that would be.  
They walked up to the bar and took a seat.  
"So where's Katniss?" Finnish asked Peeta.  
That was the beginning of the list of flings the boys were going to discuss that night.  
As much as they tried to deny it, they liked chattering about 'who, what, when, where and why' as much as the girls.  
Katniss and Peeta had what everyone called '_a perfect summer fling'.  
_They grew so close over the month they coincidently spent together in Puerto Rico, and it was finally time for their friends to spend a little time together.  
"I have no clue! She said she'd be here!" exclaimed going on his tippy toes and shoving through crowds trying to find her.  
Cato sat at the bar sipping on his ginger ale, Cato had had a slight drinking problem in the past, but he'd been sober for a month now and he was proud.

"Dude," Cato laughed squinting his eyes.  
"I think that's her," he continued as he pointed at a braid of chestnut brown hair swaying.  
Next to her though, was what really caught his eye.  
Peeta had told him about this girl.  
She was short, but this time she was wearing four-inch red pumps that clinked across the marble dance floor as she glided to the loud thumping of the beat.  
Her long wavy hair was pitch black and was messy but looked ever so stunning.  
Her torso swayed back and forth and finally gave Cato a full view of her chalky, freckled face and intense green eyes.  
"Yep, come on, lets go say hi!" Peeta said motioning for the boys to follow him. The three walked coolly towards the girls on the dance floor.  
Annie, Clove and Katniss go to Lake Tahoe High, a private school 20 kms away from here.  
"Kat!" Peeta yelled so she could hear him through the crowd.  
"Hey!" she yelled turning around and embracing him in a hug and a make out session the other four had no idea would last a full fifteen minutes.  
After a sufficient amount of time the rest realized that they weren't coming up for air and decided to get on with the night.

"Cato," he said letting out his hand waiting for someone to shake it.  
"Annie," Annie replied smiling and shaking Cato's hand. She had to be the prettiest of the lot.  
She had long light brown hair that swayed around her waist. She was at least 5'8 and had brown eyes warmer than a summer's day in the tropics.  
"Finnick, Finnick Odair." Finnick said extending his arm and smirking. Annie shook it slightly confused.  
"Who's your friend?" Cato asked looking at Clove who was dancing with a tall muscular guy who had literally popped up out of nowhere.  
"Clove!" she pulled Clove away from the guy.  
"This is Clove." Annie said as Clove took another sip of her vodka.  
She smirked at the boys before going back to dancing.  
"Sorry, she's kind of like that, but once you get to know her she really is a lot of fun!" Annie smiled.  
The two nodded.  
"Would you like to dance?" Finn asked Annie.  
Cato chuckled at how Finn was so distracted that he didn't notice that he wasn't in a ballroom,  
he was in a club, and you don't ask someone to dance in a club, you just do it.  
"Sure," Annie laughed and grabbed his hand.

And then Cato made a revelation that was clear to anyone with eyes, that he was utterly alone.  
He sat on the bar stool and took a sip of the ginger ale he left unattended, and that's when she came up to him.

"Hey!" he smiled at the green-eyed girl. She nodded her head in recognition.  
Her hair was puffed on the side and her mascara smudged at the corners of her eyes.  
She wore a loose black crop top with grey shorts and fishnet tights. "  
You seen Katniss?" she asked bluntly. Her voice was sweet; it could have been sweet if she wanted it too.  
But instead it came out manipulative and nasty.  
"Yeah, she's over there with Peeta." Cato replied pointing at the couple grinding on the dance floor.  
Clove snorted before she started sipping her empty glass.  
"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.  
She looked at him for a minute, smirking as her green eyes looked into his blue ones.  
"I'm fine," she replied before walking off onto the floor her heels making it very prominent.  
And Cato sat there still utterly alone.  
Finn had ditched him to go dance with Annie and Peeta and Kat were god knows where doing god knows what.

"Come on! We should go," Peeta said rallying up the boys so that they could leave.  
"Where is Kat?" Finn asked.  
"She's outside with Annie and Clove," he replied walking out the door the two following behind him.

Cato watched carefully as the girl with the raven hair blew puffs of smoke out of her red full lips.  
Her vibrant nails matched her mouth and held a tight grip around the cigarette.

There was a flash of sight between the humid air, the loud voices and the smoke clouds  
where Cato managed to get a good sight of Clove,  
and it wasn't pretty.

In that one second, he got an obstructive view of the girl throwing up into one of the nearby plants,  
with her hair in one hand and the cigarette in the other.  
The boys got into Finns car and drove home.

"Dude, she's fifteen!" Cato exclaimed looking at Clove through the window as they slowly drove away.  
Clove, after throwing up was still blowing smoke.  
"Yeah, she doesn't have the prettiest of stories," Peeta replied.  
"Tell me," he said.  
And then Finn and Cato listened carefully to what he was saying.

* * *

**HEY:D  
****I hope you like my new fanfic!  
It was inspired by the lovely and talented Lana Del Rey!  
Her song 'this is what makes us girls' is the plot to a fantastic story! and I decided to merge my fave duo with one of my fave songs!  
SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS!  
And listen to the song! you'll understand my characters a whole lot better.  
THANKYOUUU:D**


	2. Drinking In The Small Town Firelight

"She was five when her mother suicide, her dad went mad and eventually killed himself a year later.  
When she was six, a very wealthy Latino family adopted her from an orphanage 30 miles south.  
Have you heard of the 'De La Cueva's'?" Peeta asked.  
And Cato replied saying "Yeah, the politician duo?" Cato asked.  
"Those are Clove's adoptive parents. They barely have any time for her, and with everything that happened, she really needed someone." Peeta sighed.  
"She's mexican?" Cato smirked.  
"I guess you could say that. So when she was thirteen she discovered alcohol,  
and I swear she still quotes alcohol as the only thing that's ever been there for her.  
Then when she was fourteen she started hanging out with Annie.  
Annie's trouble to say the least, she's a bit lost and doesn't think stuff through, but compared to Clove, she's a saint.  
When Annie was sixteen and Clove was fourteen both of them started smoking. She really has had a sad life." Peeta finishes.  
"But she comes off as such a bitch!" Cato exclaims.  
"That's the same in every school, the popular pretty ones are always bitches. " he replied laughing.  
"But truth is, everyone worships her." He said.  
"I get it! Like there is something about her that draws you in, makes you want to talk to her, want to know her, like a certain mystery to it all." Cato says.  
And that's all he could think off until the next evening came.

"Hello?" Cato answered the phone.  
"You think you could come to Kats in a while? Finn Annie and Clove are here."  
"Not like I have anything better to do." Cato replied.  
"Where is it?"  
"I'll text you the details, see you there,"  
Peeta hung up and Cato drove his car 20 blocks away to Kats place.

The girl stood there in a pair of torn up shorts, a tight grey button up shirt leaning on the windowsill,  
staring out at the street for no apparent reason. Her full pink lips were pouting dazedly,  
and her dark as coal hair was tied in a messy bun as stray strands blew in the direction of the wind.  
Down the back of her petite thigh was a forever elongating scratch, almost a cut that he hadn't noticed yesterday.  
Her eyes were toxic and exerted fumes of her eccentricity.  
The music was soft and played smoothly in the background as Cato walked towards the door.  
Once he got close enough he spotted the cigarette in between her slender blood red painted fingers.

The second she felt the presence of someone else in the room she slid the cigarette out the window, and then she turned around to find out that it was only Cato.  
"Oh, its you." She sighed before pushing herself up onto the sill and sitting comfortably.  
"Expecting someone else?" Cato asked leaning against the doorframe.  
"Kats mother, she's a big bitch about smoking," she replied smoothly.  
"How old are you, Clove?" he asked out of pure curiosity not at all believing what Finnick told him the other night about her being fifteen.  
"Fifteen," she replied in her usual gritty voice. He nodded. Finn was right; the girl was a beautiful wreck.  
"Cato right?" she asked taking her phone out of her pocket.  
"Yeah," he laughed at how she had just now learned his name.  
"senior years done, huh?" she smiled maliciously.

He nodded.  
"Must be fun, being able to do whatever you want, not second guessing a single thing, not having to abide to anyone's rules?"  
She asked her fingers typing vigorously on her phone.  
"It doesn't seem like you abide by any rules either." He replied walking through the door towards the girl.  
She gave him a weak ghostly smirk before jumping of the ledge and through the door.

And when it got late, the house got louder.  
The music screeched way above the noise limit after eleven, the alcohol left a strong stench in the quaint homely house,  
and the few people in the house were completely wasted.

Kat and Peeta were nowhere to be found, Finnick was in the backyard with a few other people and Annie was in the bathroom when the bell rang.  
A completely smashed Cato opened the door to find two police officers staring back at him.

"We got a complaint that there is underage drinking going on here," the taller police officer said.  
"No sir!" Cato replied fighting the urge to vomit.  
The two men turned their heads towards Clove who was descending the stairs.  
"One moment," Cato said before slamming the door on them and turning towards Clove who didn't seem that hammered.  
"I think that whiny lady down the street filed a complaint, they know about the drinking." Cato panicked.  
Cato had just graduated, and in the fall, he was leaving for Brown, he isn't going to let anything jeopardize that.

"Let me handle this." She said calmly striding towards the door, unbuttoning the first three buttons of her shirt and letting her hair down from her bun.  
Cato mentally slapped her for even attempting to get out of trouble like _this_.

"Officer? Is there a problem?" she asked in an innocent yet seductive voice.  
She pursed her newly red painted lips and leaned provocatively on the doorframe showing off whatever little cleavage she had.  
The two took a quick look at the fifteen year old and made a hasty decision, and one that made Cato sick to his stomach.  
"Uh, sorry miss, it must have been a misunderstanding." The shorter one said before galloping towards his car.  
"Have a nice evening," the other one said before following him.  
"Pervs" Cato whispered under his breath.  
Clove smiled attractively before she slammed the door shut and turned around to face Cato.  
"And that's how you do it," she smirked.  
"That's sick you know?" he replied.  
"It's not; its called playing the cards the dealer gave you. Flaunt what you got, right?" she said.  
"Not like that, do you know what that could do to your reputation?" he scolded.  
"It's a small town Cato, if word was to spread, it would have.  
And since it hasn't yet, it never will." She replied sipping her watermelon schnapps.

* * *

**HI:D  
**  
**IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWW!:D**

**THANKSSSSS:D**


	3. Everybody Knew That We Had Too Much Fun

"Let me tell you a story Cato," she said sitting next to him on the stairs.  
"When I was fourteen, the exact same thing happened to me when me and my, um, friends went to Ensenada.  
But we were naïve back then, so we took what was coming at us, without trying to, you know...negotiate."  
she laughed buttoning one of her three open buttons.  
"And you got in trouble?" Cato asked.  
"No actually, the officer told us to sit in the back while he spoke on the phone,  
and eventually we managed to get out of there with the car, and they never found me again." She replied.  
"Who drove?" Cato asked knowing Clove was way too young to have been able to take the wheel.  
"My um, friend." She said as she took another sip.  
He knew what she meant when she said 'friend'.  
She meant an eighteen-year-old boy she probably slept with.  
"And how did they not find you?" He asked.  
"Well, they found the boy whose house it was, but he was so hammered he didn't remember everyone that was at his house. So I got away with it." She replied.  
"That's screwed up,"  
She shrugged.  
She turned towards him, with a shrewd glint in her eyes.  
"You know Cato, we should hang out more often," she smirked.  
Cato heard the stories Peeta would tell him about Clove in school.  
About how every girl would kill to be friends with Clover De La Cueva, from the freshmen to the seniors.  
Not because she, Annie and Katniss were nice, because they weren't.  
The second anyone looked at them you could tell, they were the bad girls whose eyes gleamed mean.  
It was because all of them genes to die for, they were drop dead gorgeous, and half of it came from the way they carried themselves.  
And people would kill to be a part of that, they'd kill to feel special, and they thought being part of them would make them feel special.  
And as much as Cato tried, he was no different.  
He was hooked to her inexplicableness, and would go to the ends of the earth to find out what exactly went on in that pretty degenerate head of hers.  
"We should," he replied.  
"I'll call you,"  
"Definitely,"  
But she never did.

A week later the boys decided to pick up Kat, Annie and Clove from their job by the beach and go get a drink.  
They walked down the boardwalk before coming across a neon sign reading 'Ben's Eatery', and then they walked in through the glass doors.  
They waved to Kat who was serving one of the tables before sitting down.  
"Why do they work here anyway? They're all from rich families!" Cato asked.  
"Clove's parents want her to have a job so that she knows what it's like to earn money,  
and if she doesn't work then her parents are going to take away her credit cards and shit.  
Annie and Kat promised to keep her company," Peeta said.  
The two nod simultaneously.  
They spotted Annie at the bar wearing a button up red and white plaid shirt, and denim shorts that seemed to be the uniform.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Cato announced before walking towards the bathroom.  
On his way though he couldn't help but hear muffled giggles coming from the storage room.  
He walked towards the partially open door and sneaked a peak to find Clove lying down on a wooden table  
with her shirt completely unbuttoned, her hair a mess, her shorts on the floor, and her legs wrapped around the torso of a boy who was biting her neck.  
Sorry not boy, man.  
The guy seemed at least twenty-five years old, with shaggy brown hair, intense blue eyes, and a great figure.  
Cato may not have admitted it to himself, but he looked like a god.  
Soon enough the two noticed Cato and immediately stopped what they were doing.  
"Uh, Cato," she mumbled chuckling slightly as she buttoned her shirt.  
Her bare legs swiftly jumped off the table and walked up to Cato deliberately forgetting to put on her shorts.  
"This is um, Ben," she continued as she pointed at the guy who stood shirtless still leaning against the table Clove was on.  
Ben? As in Ben's eatery Ben? Gosh this girl has guts.

* * *

**HI!:D  
Haha, intense...  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW if you have any opinions or ideas!  
**

**Guest:Thankyou!:)  
Spotted Bee The Wallflower:Thankyou:)  
hgfan16:Just did!:)  
Thornwillow6166:Thankyou so much:)  
lauren: Yup, Thanks:)  
AutumnWillow18:Yup:)  
Catostrophic-Cloverfields: Thanks:)  
clovelycato555:Haha thanks! and yes she really is!:)  
SABRINA:Thankyou:)  
Rachel:Thanks:) I think I just answered your question;)  
leah:Thanks:)**


	4. We Got Into Trouble

Cato didn't even listen to whatever else she had to say, he was completely repulsed, or at least in that moment,  
he tried very hard to convince himself that he was, but truth be told, he wasn't.

He walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door behind him.  
After washing his hands, he opened the door to find Clove leaning against the door frame.

"Let me explain," she sighed.  
"No, let me guess!" he sounded angry.  
"You're way too lazy to actually work, so instead of working to keep your job, you decided to bang the boss, it's the easier way out isn't it?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Cato, you don't understand!" she replied.  
"No you don't understand! You know if someone finds out he will get arrested right?" he shouts.  
"Yeah, I know! You wont tell anybody right?" she asked innocently.  
"No, but I do plan on beating the shit out of him!" Cato yelled striding towards the man at the bar.  
"No, don't!" she ran in front of him and tried pushing him back.  
"I wont do it again, I swear, just don't make it a big deal," she asked.

All he did was grunt before shoving past her and back to their table.  
"Can I take your order?" Clove asked walking up to their table.  
"Whoa! Someone's looking hot!" Finnick laughed referring to Clove who had tied up her plaid shirt enough to reveal her belly button piercing.  
It was a little diamond that shone brightly in the sun.  
Her blue denim shorts were torn and her black Keds were completely worn out.  
Clove smiled at Finnick.

"So when is your shift over?" Peeta asked.  
"In about ten minutes," she replied.  
"Ah, I heard this place has the best chicken wings!" Peeta said excitedly.  
Clove nodded smiling.  
"Why not stay here? I mean this place does have Pabst Blue Ribbon right?" Finn asked.  
Clove nodded again.

"Hey, Ben!" Finn yelled across the room.  
Cato stiffened and clenched his jaw as the man walked over.  
"Do you think you could let Kat, Clove and Annie out a little early today?" Peeta asked.  
"Sure, it's not that crowded today anyway," Ben replied.  
"Thanks man, and could you get us a couple of drinks?" Finn asked.  
"Sure," he laughed walking away.  
'What kind of bar owner serves drinks to a bunch of teenagers?' Cato thought as Ben walked away.  
God, he was so pissed.  
The night grew darker and the gang enjoyed themselves while Ben attended to the other tables.

"Shit! I lost my ID!" Annie cried shuffling through her bag and turning her pockets inside out.  
"Don't you have an extra one?" Finn asked as he gulped down some beer.  
"Yeah, in my locker!" Annie replied.  
"So we'll go get it, it isn't a long drive?" Clove said.  
"That's not the point, it's the middle of the summer, wont your school be shut?" Cato asked.  
"Big deal, its not like anyone's going to be there, and its not like were vandalizing anything, she just needs something from her locker." Clove replied.  
"What do you need it for anyway? Ben gets us drinks here?" Cato asks.  
"The dive?" she replies bluntly.  
"Right,"

After what felt like a lifetime of convincing, Cato finally agreed to drive them to their school to pick up Annie's ID.  
"Kat and I will wait in the car" Peeta said as he winked at Finn, and Finn gave him a big thumbs up.  
So the four of them walked up the stairs of Lake Tahoe High and stopped at the door.

"What if an alarm rings when we try opening the door?" Cato asks nervously, he was always one of those good guys.  
When he was in high school, half of his girlfriends dumped him because he was so predictable it became nauseating.

"Step aside amateurs." Clove smirked as she walked to the door, stuck a sheet of paper between the door and the frame and tugged at it.  
And to their dismay, it opened.  
"I'm guessing you've done this before?" Finn asked as they walked in.  
"Lets just say, Annie never really studied for her midterms last year." Clove giggled.  
The four of them walked through the corridors until Annie finally stopped at her locker and she and Finn started rummaging through her stuff to find her ID.

"Why are you so scared? You're not even in school anymore?" Clove looks up at Cato who is leaning against one of the lockers looking around anxiously.  
He shrugs.  
Though Clove knew thanks to all of those stories Kat had told her that Cato was quite the jock in high school,  
she was almost positive he secretly loved Star wars and had posters of Yoda and Batman all over his room.

If Kat hadn't told her, she would have thought Cato was one of those stuck up, know it all and scared of everything geeks.  
But damn, he was one of the hottest geeks she had ever come across.

"Why are you so uptight?" she asked him crossing her hands over her chest.  
"I'm not! I just, don't like doing stuff like this!" he said defensively.  
"Alright! I'm sorry!" Clove replies leaning up against the locker next to him.

She had to tilt her head up to look him in the eye.  
The corridors were dark; there were no lights on apart from the light coming form the several windows.  
Something about Clove's moonlit face made Cato forget everything else he saw her do that night, or everyone else in this case.

Cato watched as she stared bewildered out the window and into oblivion.  
It wasn't an intense stare like she normally has, but it was a mild and innocent.  
"Clove?" Cato got her attention. She looked at him waiting for him to continue.  
He opened his mouth, but before he could say what he was going to say.

"I've got it, lets leave." Annie yelled as she slammed her locker shut and walked towards them.  
"Yeah lets leave Penelope Vega?" Finn laughs pointing at her ID card.  
"What? I like that name ok? Can we just leave!"? Annie shoves everyone out of the doors and back into the car.

* * *

**HEYYY:D  
**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! This chapter sucked, I know. NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER, I SWEAR!


	5. What Makes Us Girls

**mild Lemons! warning**

* * *

That night they went to the dive, like they do most nights.  
Clove woke up the next morning with the cruelest of hangovers.  
She spent the day listening to metal and sitting in front of the television.  
Her long Scarlett red nails etched a long cut down her thigh.  
She smiled as the pain penetrated her leg.  
After walking up to her closet she threw on her underwear and a long white t-shirt  
before tying her hair in a messy bun and walking up to the bathroom room to take a shower.

"Hey," a voice said from inside her parent's room.  
There stood Riley Clarke; a spoilt, narcissistic, good-looking, jock of a step brother.  
Cloves dad knocked up some chick in high school and Riley Clarke was the offspring.  
He was meant to be kept a secret, since her father being a politician and everything, it could really hurt his reputation.

Riley Clarke, the seventeen year old every girl wanted to bang.  
He had luscious blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a body like no other.  
He went to Darwin Prep on the other side of the city, but he was pretty tight with Cato and Finnick.

"Where's Dad?" Riley asked running his hands through his blonde hair as he walked up to Clove.  
"Like I ever know," Clove snickered.  
"Where've you been lately? Haven't seen you in months." Clove asked entering her mom's room and shutting the door behind her.  
Riley smirked.  
"Boarding school, my mom sent me away for a while, but I'm back now." He smiled.  
Girls melted when he smiled.  
"Good," Clove smirked walking up a little too close to him.  
"You're a mess you know?" he laughed stroking her hair, looking into her electric green eyes.  
"Yeah," he whispered in his ear before pushing him down on the bed.

See, this was a relationship frowned upon by the gods, even though neither were related to each other.  
Clove knew she was adopted from some Russian couple, and Riley was just a boy she met once or twice a month who happened to share her father.  
This relationship started a year ago, when the family had taken a vacation to Costa Rica.  
It was fun in the sun and crashing the waves until things got serious.  
Clove was a virgin until that one night in Costa Rica when their parents went out furniture shopping for a day and the two were left alone.  
And after that, Clove had never been the same.

"You haven't changed have you?" Riley laughed.  
"I don't like change," Clove whispered before climbing on top of him.  
Ever since that day, whenever the family had an outing, they always managed to get a quick bang.  
"How did my dad manage to raise you so badly?" Riley whispered as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Why don't you ask him?" she took a breath and continued making her way to his chest.  
Clove slowly unbuttoned his shirt and rubbed her hands down his chest.  
Riley swiftly pulled her shirt of her head and threw it on the floor.

Clove made sure she hadn't kissed him yet, she liked keeping them wanting more, and they had a lot of time on their hands.  
Riley flipped her over so he could be on top before he tried kissing her and she dodged.  
"Come on, don't be a tease!" he said.  
Clove nibbled on his ear before nibbling on his lip, never properly kissing him.

She crawled out from under him and picked up a pack of cigarettes.  
She lit one and sat down on the wooden floor, her back against the wall.  
"We were in the middle of something." Riley laughed.  
"You're right, come here." She said between puffs.  
Riley picked her up and sat her down on his lap, so that his back was now against the wall.

"Where's your girlfriend Riley?" Clove smirked blowing the smoke in his face.  
"Heard she's a straight A bitch who's going to Yale in the fall?" Clove laughed putting the cigarette out on the ashtray next to her.  
"Dad must be so proud," she whispered.  
She began grinding against him, moving her chest from left to right against his, her legs entangled between his.  
She rubbed her nose against his cheek.  
"Bet she doesn't put out?" she smirked.

"Cato told me something about you and a boy" he smirked moving his hands from her waist to her back looking for the clasp.  
"Or should I say man?" he smirked unclasping the clasp.  
"I knew he couldn't keep a secret." She said tracing his abs with her fingers as he stared at her bare chest.  
"What are you doing Clover? You're just a child!" he said running his fingers down her neck, but right before he could reach her chest she grabbed his hands.

"Really? I'm a child? Then what are you doing with me Riley? Why don't you go bang your nun of a girlfriend!" Clove stood up.  
"I'm sorry! Cato just wanted me to talk some sense into you! He seems to care! And I do too!" Riley stood up.  
"He really likes you!" Riley yelled.  
"Yeah well okay, it doesn't matter! It was a one time thing! Plus this is my business, not his, ill do what I want!" She yelled.  
She was right though, it was a one time thing. Ben was caught selling alcohol to a group of teenagers with no ID at this exact moment. His eatery was shutdown right then and there.  
"Fine, I'm sorry, can we please get back to what we were doing?" Riley walked up to her.  
"You were so close Rile," she smirked walking up to him making sure they were one nude chest against the other.  
she took his hands and traced lines on her stomach and made their way up to her chest before she let go of them.  
"You've lost that chance," she laughed before putting on her bra, her t-shirt and running downstairs completely forgetting about that bath she was going to have.

* * *

AH! I LOVE WHORE CLOVE!  
IM SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE SOONER!:(

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Mascara Running Down Her Bambi Eyes

"Finally! I need a ride!" Kat pulled Clove into her room.  
"When did you even get here?" Clove laughed.  
"Like three minutes ago, Carmen said you had gone for a bath." Clove nodded.  
"Okay, it's Peeta and I's one month anniversary, so I was going to head over to his place and surprise him. I need a ride, my mom took my car." Kat whined.  
That explained why she was wearing a tight, low-necked dress, six-inch heels and tons of makeup.

"Alright lets go," she laughed.  
The two drove over to Peeta's and Kat bid Clove goodbye before ringing the doorbell.  
"Sir is upstairs in his room," Vincent the butler said as soon as he saw Kat at the door.  
"Thanks," she smiled and ran up the stairs and made her way to Peetas room.

That's when she walked in on something she really wished she hadn't seen.  
From where she was standing near the door all she could see was the girl.  
She was a red head with wavy long hair, but it wasn't ginger, it was a very dark intense shade of red that was definitely not natural.  
Her bronze skin on the other hand did look natural.  
Kat could hear her moan and see her bare legs wrapped around a torso.  
She couldn't believe it was Peeta, and she didn't believe it was Peeta.

Up until the girl stopped what she was doing to look at Katniss.  
And the moment Peeta's head rose up, she stopped breathing.

Everything in the world just went mute as she ran down the stairs.  
The tears forming in her eyes clouded her vision and she tripped on one of the steps.  
She slid of her heels and continued running.  
Peeta was at the top of the staircase half naked, screaming something at her, but her world was mute.  
She ran out the door and into the frosty evening. She ran a couple of blocks and stopped outside a café hoping Peeta wouldn't find her here.  
She dialed Cloves number and told her what she saw and to turn around and come get her.

Clove drove up outside Peeta's building.  
There she was her best friend, high heels in her hand, swaying in the wind.  
Clove stopped the car jumped out and swung her arms around Katniss.  
"I'm so sorry Kat!" Clove whispered as she stroked her hair.  
Kat drew away and tucked the strands of hair behind her ears.  
Then she started to cry, mascara running down her little Bambi eyes.

"I hate him" she whimpered as she wiped her tears with her dress.  
Clove drove a completely suicidal Kat home, and spent the night, not wanting her to do something she'd regret.  
The girls spent the day watching a bunch of chick flicks and drowning themselves in ice cream and chips.

Many across the town anticipate an event on the eve of this day.  
Tonight was the summer gala.  
The girls fished out their prettiest dresses from the back of their closets and stole their mother's highest heels,  
while the boys spent their monthly allowance on a tux and a gift for their dates which they other wise would have spent on alcohol or weed.  
Small town, not much to do, not much money, people get predictable.

Clove on the other hand, with the money that she had, decided that instead of buying a dress, she would get a piercing on her belly button, and so she did.  
The summer gala was a ball held in the summer by the people of the town.  
Every year it was held in a different high school in the area.

Everyone came! From children to parents to senior citizens.  
Clove walked into the gates of Darwin Prep in a pair of combat boots,  
ripped black jeans and a midnight blue spaghetti strap crop that read 'Come And Get It' across the chest.  
It was short enough to revealed her new piercing she got the other day.  
Before coming, the three downed a couple of shots back at the dive.

Clove was a little bit sloshed as she walked in, her two trustee sidekicks by her side.  
Clove didn't know how she was going to avoid her mother who was going to be attending.  
All three had by all chances come with dates. Neal Perez, the gorgeous football freak on steroids,  
accompanied Clove to the event she believed was a concentration camp.

Finnick had convinced Annie to go with him after hours of negotiation.  
After Kats messy breakup, she was almost sure she wouldn't find anyone to go with.  
But she managed to snag Tristan Hemmingway, the drummer for the school orchestra and three times inter-school literary quiz winner.  
He was a good guy to say the least.

Flowery music played in the background as the girls sat by on one of the tables and chatted.  
"Hey!" Cato smiled as he took a seat next to Annie.  
He hadn't forgiven her for the Ben thing, but he had tried ignoring it as much as he could.  
"Hey sexy!" Clove slurred as she winked at Cato.  
"You're drunk? Really? Here, now?" He laughed patting Clove's head.  
"She'll be fine" Annie laughed.

"What the hell are you wearing, Clover!" her mother pulled Clove aside from the group as she saw Clove dressed in, well, what she was dressed in.  
"What? There's no dress code?" Clove shrugged.  
"The dress code is implied Clover!" she grunted.  
"Lucky for you! I have a spare dress in the car, here are the keys, go wear it." Her mother handed her the keys and walked away.  
As big politicians, they couldn't risk these kinds of stunts.  
Clove walked off into the parking lot with the keys before she saw a couple of figures behind a car.

"Failed to invite me to your little shindig did you?" Clove smirked at the group of boys with bottles in their hands.  
She recognized one as her date, Neal.  
"Sorry, there wasn't enough," Neal smirked.  
She reached for a bottle but one of the boy pulled it away.  
"How can I get in on this?" Clove asked.  
"How bout you give one of us some action? I heard you do it pretty well," one of the boys laughed.  
"Oh yeah, who did you hear that from?" she smirked, if Clove weren't tipsy, damn that would have pissed her off on so many levels.  
"I have my sources"  
"that's what you want?" she asked. All of the boys nodded in unison.  
"Alright, whose beer is it?" she asked.  
Neal put his hand up as he leaned against the brick wall.  
Neal Perez with his beautiful eyes and glossy chestnut brown hair gave Finn a good run for his money.  
"Well buzz of you three," Neal shooed away the other boys.  
Clove smirked.  
The music from inside the school blared through the clear night, they had no trouble hearing it from where they were.  
Lady Marmalade was playing as Clove walked closer, oh the serendipity.


	7. Glimmer And We'd Swim

"You have to do me a favor though, don't tell Cato?" she laughed.  
"I promise," Neal laughed taking a drink.

She leaned up against him and began kissing his neck.  
He quickly switched their places, so that her back was against the wall and his arms trapped her there.  
She worked her way up towards his lips, but he got impatient and crashed his lips onto hers anyway.

She didn't fight it, her lips began bleeding a couple of seconds later.  
They paused so Clove could take off her combat boots.  
She shoved them on the side, threw her arms around Neal and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his back and her chest to his.

He shoved her against the wall so that she had more support.  
After minutes of aggressive kissing, Neal tore off Clove's top, and Clove did the same to his shirt.  
Neal put her down on the ground so she could undo her jeans.  
Clove didn't know much about the guy, but then again, she didn't know much of anyone outside her little group.  
Clove jumped back onto him in a second.

"Clove," Neal breathed as he pulled away for a second.  
She looked at him confused.  
"Wanna take a walk on the wild side?" He smirked.  
Clove had no idea where he was going with this, but she was in.  
Neal picked up their pile of clothes and ran shirtless in his jeans.

Clove without thinking twice, ran after him.  
She followed him until she finally reached a football field.  
"What are we doing here, Neal?" she asked.  
The lights were off, but there was enough light coming from the rest of the buildings for Clove to see his face, mischief.  
Neal grabbed Cloves face and sucked at it aggressively as he pulled them towards the center of the field.

Neal pushed Clove onto the wet, freshly mowed grass as he climbed on top of her.  
The water on the grass tickled Cloves back as the two fully undressed and did the deed on the football field.  
Fun as it may be, both of them passed out drunk right there without even fully dressing.

Dawn broke not long after, and Clove's eyes fluttered open when the sun beamed right above her.  
Her head hurt, her body was cold and her hair was wet.  
She sat up before realizing where she was and who she was with, or wasn't with.  
It hurt, she had to admit. One night stands were her thing, but she had never been on the receiving end before.  
Her olive skin sparkled in the light of the dawn and her wet hair dangled from a loose ponytail as she got up.

Neal must have taken off in the night after Clove passed out.  
She squirmed into last night's outfit and took a cab back home.  
As suspected, her parents were at work.

Regular parents would be worried to death right now, but not the De La Cuevas.  
Life goes on, whether you're loved, or not. And Love only drags you down; talent is what gets you places.

Clove had a perfect 4.0 GPA, one that she never bragged about.  
She read a lot; she finished all her work on time, and always kept up with currents affairs for the sake of her parents.  
She was talented to say the least. ]

"Where you been?" Riley asked sitting on the kitchen table as Clove walked in to get something to eat.  
"Out," she replied grabbing a granola bar.  
Clove's phone then rung in its usual loud and annoying way.  
"Change your fucking ringtone!" Riley yelled.  
"Shut up, you don't even live here!" she yelled back at him before picking up her phone.

"Hello?"  
"Hey, Clove! Its Cato! Wanna come swimming at six?" Cato asked cheerfully, he didn't sound one bit hung-over unlike this moping beauty.  
"Where?" Clove asked drowsily as she sat on the sofa.  
"The Pavilion," he replied.  
The Pavilion is a five-star resort on the beach; Clove didn't know how they were planning on paying.  
"Sure," she replied and the conversation was over.  
Clove had to develop a tan before six because a bikini without a tan is like a salami sandwich without meat, just some white unpleasant shit.

Clove quickly changed into her smallest bikini and ran down to the pool to tan.  
Riley had conveniently gone out so Clove was the only one at home.  
To get a more widely spread tan, Clove undid her bikini top and placed it on the table next to her before lying down on the lounger and shuffling through her iPod.  
For around ten minutes her Skillet playlist was rolling until she noticed a head of hair staring at her chest through the neighbors fence.  
She giggled before replaying her playlist.

At around five thirty, Cato was here to pick Clove up.  
She wore a black strapless bikini and a pair of daisy dukes.  
"Where's everyone else?" Clove asked as she got into his car.  
She didn't even know if it was a car? More like a shit mobile.

Clove knew Cato's parents didn't make a lot and that when he started college he would be on scholarship.  
He was open about it and didn't bother trying to cover up.  
"They said they'll meet us there." He replied.

The two drove off until they reached the lofty gates of The Pavilion.  
Cato gave his car to the valet, and the two walked through the lobby and past the reception where you usually had to pay for using the pool.  
"Dont we have to pay?" Cato asked as they kept walking.  
"Have you carried any money?" Clove asked knowing the answer.  
"No," he replied as they reached the poolside.  
"Thats what I thought, no one saw us so were good!" Clove exclaimed as she threw her stuff onto a deck chair.  
Cato nodded feeling a little guilty as he always does.

Clove slid out of her shorts and slid on her sunglasses as she waited for Cato.  
He however threw off his shirt and aviators before grabbing Cloves hand and jumping into the pool.  
Clove emerged first in complete shock and anger.  
"Asshole!" she yells before splashing Cato.

The two laugh, and talk, and bond until time catches up with them and the sun begins setting in its usual frighteningly magnificent way.

* * *

**hiii:D please please please review guys!  
I'm going to stick to the clato theme actually, sorry about that!  
I wont be able to reply to your reviews this time because theres something wrong with my !  
But leave another review and i swear i'll reply!  
Thankyouuu!:D**


	8. Get Us While We're Hot

"Why do you care, Cato?" Clove asked swimming towards the edge of the pool where Cato stood.  
"Care about?" he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Me, ben and I to be more precise," she asked twirling in the water.  
Her hair was pulled back and wet, drops of water trickled down her face.

"You're fifteen Clove, and the fact that no one cares really bothers me.  
I don't know, I guess it's just that someone has to look out for you right? Might as well be me." Cato smiled.  
Clove smiled back.

"Bet you can't hold your breath for longer than me!" Clove laughed.  
"You're on!" Cato smirked.  
The two played a couple of juvenile games until it was dark.

Clove had tried so hard to act mature that she had forgotten how great it was to just be a kid.  
Clove dried her hair and slipped on her shorts.

"Cato," Clove whispered as she chucked the towel on the deck chair.  
Cato nodded using the towel to dry off.

"Run," Clove whispered as she grabbed his hand and darted across to the other side of the pool and aimed to get out through the exit gate.  
Cato ran behind her confused and potentially scared.

"Hey! You!" one of the guards yelled as him and three others scuttled behind the couple.  
"Clove! What are we doing?" Cato asked between breaths.  
Clove said nothing and just ran faster.

Cato's heart galloped like a stampede of gazelle running from a cheetah, though the situation he and the gazelle was stuck in was uncannily similar.  
He turned around to check on the security guards every three seconds.

Clove laughed as she ran gracefully through the lobby and out the exit, Cato in hand.  
The guards actually followed them out on the road.

To people on the road it looked like a scene from a movie.  
Two good looking kids running from the cops at sunset.  
One wearing a black bikini top and shorts and the other was shirtless and sparkling with drops of water dripping down his body as he ran.  
It was a picture perfect movie.

"we're going to get you!" one of the guards yelled.  
"Get us while were hot!" Clove yelled back before laughing hysterically not slowing down one bit.

Eventually Clove pulled Cato into an alley and the two hid behind a couple of trashcans.  
Clove popped her head up and watched as the guards ran through the alley and to the other side of the road.

"Clove! What the fuck was that! I had the money! We could have paid for the swim!" Cato yelled.  
"Come on, it's a rush!" Clove laughed.  
"Are you fucking mad? We could get thrown in jail for this kind of shit?" Cato exclaimed.  
"Chill out, they barely saw our faces." Clove stood up and began walking out of the alley.  
Cato just paced behind her furiously.  
"You're such a fucking retard!" Cato said through his gritted teeth.

Clove looked back at him in an almost painful way.  
She looked like was about to cry. But she wasn't going to cry, not in front of someone, not in front of anyone.  
Clove made a run for it again, but this time she headed in the direction of her abode.

"Clove!" Cato screamed as the girl ran as fast as her stick like legs could take her.  
"Please! I'm sorry! Come back," Cato yelled.

Clove kept running until she reached a small flower store where she collapsed on the stairs leading to the inside of the shop.  
Her head fell between her knees and cried for almost fifteen minutes straight.

There was a lump in her throat that stung every time she even attempted to swallow.  
She didn't really know why she was crying.

She was called a slut a couple of times when she showed up to school in a crop top and micro minis during a heat wave.  
A girl called her a whore once because the girl's boyfriend decided to hit on her.  
Someone once called her a bitch because she stuck to her own crowd and didn't interact with other people.

And being called a retard wasn't actually that bad, but Clove was crying because what she did earlier was a stupid move,  
so was the whole situation with Ben, and that Cato was right.  
She didn't know why trouble fascinated her the way it did, but that obsession would take an eternity to overcome.

She eventually sucked it up and walked back home.  
He didn't even come after her, and that hurt her.

The sun had nearly set now, the sky was kind of a purplish pink, and there were only three stars and a crescent moon illuminating the sky.  
She looked like a tramp with her black bikini top, her shoes in her hands, and her mascara staining her cheeks.  
She finally walked through her front door with puffy cheeks and red eyes.

She walked past the kitchen door where Riley stood rummaging through the cabinets.  
"Hey, I was wondering where-" Riley asked before he saw the condition Clove was in.

"Clover!" he said in an empathetic and genuinely concerned way. He caught up with her before she got up the stairs.  
"What's wrong Clove?" he asked compassionately as he put his hand on her shoulder.

She looked into his ocean blue eyes and broke down for the second time today, though unlike earlier, this time someone caught her.  
She crashed her head onto his shoulder and sobbed quietly.  
He stroked her hair lovingly and told her everything was going to be fine.  
And in that moment, they looked like a regular pair of stepsiblings.  
The two sat entwined on the staircase for what seemed like lifetime.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!:D**


End file.
